


happy came to visit

by texturexsurprised



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Short Story, Smut, Songfic, not really sad but a scary one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texturexsurprised/pseuds/texturexsurprised
Summary: Based off of the music video for Mitski's "Happy".//Your skin prickled, and you steadied your voice as best you could. “No name? No introduction?”“I didn’t want to be too formal.”“Hey, you could be anyone. A thief. A pervert. A serial killer,” you joked. “A girl’s better safe than sorry.”“Come on. Do I really strike you as that type?” He shook his head, taking mock offense.Smooth as butter, you thought. You’d have to be careful around this one. But even as you told yourself to keep your guard up, you could feel your control slipping, your self-restraint melting away in the warm haze of alcohol and music and laughter.//You meet Chrollo Lucilfer at a bar. Nice, suave, charming stranger - what could go wrong?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	happy came to visit

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and want more, then hop on over to my tumblr @texturexsurprised to chat/find more of my stuff!
> 
> first chapter is just smut with a dash of fluff, so enjoy! i do plan on updating this at least - it'll likely just be three chapters. :)

The bar you found yourself seated at tonight was a little swankier than you normally went for - there was smooth jazz in the background, the bitter taste of citrus peel on the back of your tongue, and a soft glow warming the room - but hey, you’d had a rough week. It was nice to treat yourself every once in a while.

The plan was simple: get  _ just  _ drunk enough for all your woes to blur and fade, get home and run a nice, hot, bath, and wake up bright and early the next morning - completely headache free.

You later realized that there’d been one small problem with your plan - apparently, you’d forgotten that you weren’t allowed to have nice things anymore.

But for now, you stirred lazily at the drink in front of you, pushing the ice cubes around in the amber liquid.  _ Halfway to the first goal _ , you thought. You looked up, letting your gaze drift around the room. There were the people you’d expect - middle-aged businessmen, a few twenty-somethings, all looking rather listless and bored.

And then you found a pair of eyes, dark and intense and searching, and you suddenly felt off-kilter. 

_ Had he been staring at you? _

You weren’t sure what you wanted the answer to that question to be. Solitude was nice, and it  _ had  _ been your original objective, but on the other hand - you found yourself getting slightly flustered - the stranger had looked so, so  _ good _ . Dark hair sweeping across his forehead, cheekbones and a jawline that looked almost sculpted, and his  _ eyes.  _ Divine.

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you barely noticed the stranger approaching you.

“Hey,” he said, resting his hands on the countertop. “You look nice tonight.”

Startled, you pulled back, but you quickly gathered yourself when you realized who the voice belonged to. Your skin prickled, and you steadied your voice as best you could. “No name? No introduction?”

“I didn’t want to be too formal. Thought it’d be awkward.”

“Hey, you could be anyone. A thief. A pervert. A serial killer,” you joked. “A girl’s better safe than sorry.”

“Come  _ on _ . Do I really strike you as that type?” He shook his head, taking mock offense.

_ Smooth as butter _ , you thought. You’d have to be careful around this one. But even as you told yourself to keep your guard up, you could feel your control slipping, your self-restraint melting away in the warm haze of alcohol and music and laughter.

His voice was warm and musical, his eyes crinkling at the edges whenever you cracked a joke. The conversation flowed so easily, words and phrases pouring from your mouth, and before you knew it, the hands on the clock had flown far past where you would’ve liked.

So much for waking up early tomorrow.

“This was” - you hiccuped slightly - “really nice. But my shift starts tomorrow at eight, so if you don’t mind, I think I’ve gotta go.”

For the first time that night, the corners of his mouth turned downwards. “Ah. I understand. That’s a shame, but maybe…” he trailed off, lost in thought.

“What is it?”

“Maybe I could give you a ride home.”

Your mind almost  _ immediately  _ went straight to the dirtiest implications, conjuring up visions of his mouth and tongue and hands roaming over your body as he pressed you up against the wall of your apartment. You recoiled internally, disappointed with yourself. His offer probably didn’t even mean anything. For fucks sake, he was just a nice, charming, stranger that you’d met at a bar. There was nothing more to it, and there probably  _ shouldn’t  _ be anything more to it. But then you glanced back at him, eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted, and all traces of doubt as to what he really wanted vanished.

That was it. You were  _ definitely  _ calling in sick tomorrow.

“Alright,” you relented. “But at least tell me your name first. You owe me that much, right?”

A smile reappeared on his face. “Of course. It’s Chrollo.”

+

You knew that he’d be a good fuck the moment you’d laid eyes on him. You just hadn’t expected to get this far. 

Chrollo’s deft fingers slid in and out of your slit, achingly slow, petting the spots inside you that made your toes curl and back arch. You were almost sure he was teasing you - and having fun doing it, going by his playful smile. Your breath hitched slightly, a quiet moan escaping your lips, and you noticed a look of  _ hunger  _ spreading over his face. You shivered slightly.

He wanted more.

More of your moans, more of your desperation, more of your delicious reactions. You’d almost be embarrassed about the way your cunt was drooling if it wasn’t for how  _ good  _ it felt.

“Ready?” he asked.

You nodded tentatively, and he slipped his fingers back out. The empty, hollow feeling didn’t last for long, and as he lowered your hips onto his you felt the most  _ satisfying  _ feeling of fullness. 

“Fuck,” you panted. “That’s-”

“You still good, baby?”

_ Jesus _ . If Chrollo started using pet names, you weren’t sure how long you could hold yourself together. He rolled his hips gently under you, slow and firm, as if testing to see how you’d react. He got his answer when your eyelids began to flutter and your mouth dropped open.

“Yeah. ‘m just feeling a little - a little full.”

“You like it, don’t you? Being stuffed full of my cock.”

Hearing those filthy words in that sweet, soft voice of his made your clit throb, and you began to grind your hips of your own accord. You started out slow, trying to savor the sweet ache of the stretch, but you soon found yourself unable to resist speeding up. He just felt  _ so damn good.  _

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Chrollo said, a little more breathlessly this time.

_ Addicting  _ was the only word you could use to describe the way his cock bottomed out inside you, and you began to ride him with more desperation.

You knew there was a good chance you were going to regret this in the morning. The soreness was already beginning to set in your muscles, but for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The white hot waves of pleasure inside your core had pushed out all of your coherent thoughts, leaving little room for any higher brain functions. 

When had fucking a stranger ever felt so  _ right _ ?

“Don’t hold back,” Chrollo whispered, guiding your lips closer to his own with a hand on the back of your head. 

His mouth, warm and wet, enveloped your lips and drew a whine from the back of your throat. He ran his tongue along your lower lip, sucking softly before he released it with a  _ pop _ . He climbed lowered, down to your chin and neck, ghosting his lips over your sensitive skin. Back at it again with the teasing, then.

The slick pad of his tongue flicked against the pulse point of your neck, and you  _ shuddered. _

There was something about the way his lips and tongue worked their way along your skin, something about how soft and sensual it was in contrast to the way he fucked you _so good_ \- and you lost it. You felt your walls clenching around him, pulsing rapidly, and an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed through your entire body. 

It didn’t take much longer for him to follow suit, what with the way you had squeezed around his cock so nice and tight. You felt a liquid warmth pooling inside your heat, filling you up, and he relaxed back into the bed sheets with a sigh.

“You look  _ so  _ much better with cum dripping out of you,” he murmured, winding his fingers in your hair.

You flushed with embarrassment at his praise. “Glad you like.”

The afterglow felt peaceful, the two of you lying side-by-side in blissed out stillness, drenched in sweat and tired all over. It didn’t bother you much, though - it was the satisfying kind of fatigue, the kind that left you content and happy. 

Chrollo broke the silence first. “I was thinking. Maybe… maybe we could do this again sometime, if you don’t mind.”

“Look, tonight ended with me getting an orgasm and not waking up in a bathtub somewhere with missing organs. I think it counts as a smashing success,” you quipped. “And I  _ definitely  _ don’t mind a repeat.”


End file.
